Field
The present disclosure relates to a three-phase (3-p) motor, and more specifically, to an apparatus and method for controlling a temperature change in a motor.
Description of Related Art
In general, to cope with air pollution and an oil depletion crisis, the technologies related to environmentally friendly vehicles utilizing an electric energy as a power of vehicle have been developed.
A hybrid electric vehicle, a plug-in electric vehicle, a fuel cell electric vehicle and an electric vehicle may be examples of the above environmentally friendly vehicles.
A permanent magnet type electric motor has been widely employed for the above environmentally friendly vehicle. The permanent magnet type electric motor utilizes a permanent magnet to generate a driving force. An intensity of magnetization of the permanent magnet can be permanently changed according to an operating environment of the permanent magnet, in particular, a magnitude of a weak field current and an operational temperature of the electric motor.
In this situation, the electric motor cannot generate a desired driving force. Due to the above, in the electric motor employing the electric motor, an accelerating ability and a fuel economy effect are rapidly deteriorated.
Korean Patent No. 10-1251533 discloses an apparatus for controlling induction motor and a method for controlling induction motor.